


Change of heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Giovanni & Meowth [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Unova's Survival Crisis,Giovanni always treated Team rocket bad especially Meowth.When Meowth stays by his bosses side as he recovers from previous events.Giovanni realizes just how wrong his treatment of that cat Pokemon was.
Relationships: Giovanni & Meowth
Series: Giovanni & Meowth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133762
Kudos: 3





	Change of heart

"He has been here ever since they brought you in side. He hasn't left your side".

It was only moments ago that Giovanni had woken up only to notice Meowth, not his Persian was at his side. The cat Pokemon was curled up sound asleep giving hie Boss room.

But being close none the less.

"He refused to leave you alone even with Persian here sir, do you want me to kick him out?".

Giovanni's gaze which would cower most stared intensly at the cat Pokemon, this had been the same Meowth who tried to please him day in and day out. Who messed up like the bumbling idiot he was. Along with Jessie and James.

He had treated Jessie, James and especially Meowth with disdain ever since the beginning.

Yet here was the Pokemon at his side, as if he never treated him poorly at all.

"Sir?".

Giovanni shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Leave me I will handle it".

Nodding the Team Rocket member left the room leaving just Giovanni and the slumbering Pokemon, shifting in bed the Boss turned on his side just gazing at the cat Pokemon. 

His large hand reached up hesitantly before gently placing it on Meowth, his fingers limberly running through the fur. Unlike his Persian Meowth had shorter hair, a much smaller build.

A soft sign escaped the Pokemon the soft sound of purring vibrated on the bed, earning a quiet chuckle coming from the older male.

"Why after everything I have done to you, treated you. Do you still show me loyalty". Giovanni's tone in a whisper.

"Because I care about you". Came the soft tone.

Giovanni lifted his head meeting Meowths tired gaze, he looked exhausted almost as bad as he felt. 

"Even after everything I have done?".

"When your me you get used to it". Meowth gave a sad smile. "I appreciate your questions, but sir you should be sleeping. After everything you've been through you need your rest".

Giovanni leaned back against his Pillows for a moment his mind in his own thoughts, grunting as he sat up to Meowth's surprise large hands gently picked him up bringing him to a solid chest, leaning back against the bed frame. 

"Sir?". Meowth gazed up at his boss.

Giovanni's lips very briefly twitched fingers running through Meowth's fur who purred, a soft sound of contentment escaping the Pokemons mouth.

"Get some rest Meowth". Giovanni's soft deep voice tilting Meowth to slumber land, "you deserve it".

Meowth didn't know why his Boss was being so nice or how he even ended up in his arms, given he had dreamed about this for years. But he wasn't about to argue.

With a yawn Meowth drifted off to sleep. His boss not long soon after.


End file.
